


I Came Back With Less Than I Left With

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo in the wake of his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Back With Less Than I Left With

When I left home  
Left my stagnant life briefly behind  
To go on an adventure with you  
It was supposed to fill something in me  
It was supposed to awaken something  
That had been lying dormant inside me  
It was supposed to fill me with life

It wasn’t supposed to break me  
It wasn’t supposed to shatter me  
It wasn’t supposed to rend my heart to pieces  
It wasn’t supposed to leave me empty

But then,  
It wasn’t really the journey that did that  
Was it?

It was you

You filled something in me  
Awoke something that’d been lying dormant  
Brought me to life

And when you died  
It broke me  
Shattered me  
Rent my heart to pieces  
Left me empty

You gave me my spirit  
Only to take it away


End file.
